Horrible Evil
by Namikochen
Summary: Understood repeated them. Mulan, Shang, Mushu and Nami must store zombies of the world of Shan Yu.
1. Default Chapter

I of write from sister before Thusnilde, but to she speech of Shan Yu not can be, but burnt it. So I of write.  
  
It was a night, this is dark in the city of the Ching and stormy. The density appreciates the pudding of the spirit to the one interior the dark zone. Nami Kochen wandered through, seeking a hotel. "Waylaway! I am, if tiredly" it said. Then it has turned without warning. It has given one zombie burnt from Shan Yu! It seized with it and it shouted and ran in the building nearest. It was a mausoleum. A Dragon small on the left and cried it, but it has indicated to it, for being calm. ", than zombie of Shan Yu she was, than mine mrs. of Mulan, that it has been killed before it, in Shang and the he's after that connected and the vendetta" "in the OH that nondesire '!" said the I. "must arrest this!" "test of won't he, he work of. All examined, before" "of me I can do" to him Nami this I. "see the end to go internal part" said Mushu therefore.  
  
In Mulan and Shang, this one as hello they admit and good negotiate him. " therefore in fantasy that conserves more when embarrass of Shan Yu " said Shang. I indicated and I laughed very. " nobody can embarrass of dead Shan Yu! " "the test of I, of that of the box " " I goes good, will" consequently it Shang and Mulan and Mushu, to the relative structure the end to help to a fact examination for zombie.  
  
I to be brimming with sleep. Of morrow to fine of for write I am. 


	2. Understood the 2: To Imprison Shan Yu

They have attended the following night a lot for in the drains Shan Yu, in order to come of their trap. "do you think it to you come?" indicated Mulan Nay. But it was wrong! Soon the zombie inserted, for that the fresh victim tries. "It destroys us now!" drew for Namire the mains cable and a bathtub of the spirit of the pig fell in. She cried like a Vampire and took its blade back so to the fight. The group ran to it and it began a noise. Mulan, Shang and Nami had had all the summers in the army, the totality consequently, that it could make. But then it gave an impact to Mulan and Shang to the sleep! Only Nami to maintain should fight it there. "you the this" it die, said. No. of "you the this.," it die, said. It jumped to it with its blade and cut out its arm however, not before it would know staff it. It fell after into the damage and it ran far. Mulan and Shang, which observed Mushu now much in the horrible and, around it to help went. "Namire! Nami! Are you probably?" "I am not" past I of , "however Shan Yu still to the left" "it imported, we must treat you therefore for their" damage her.  
  
"It obtains the sadness to me also, than it does not take care in if " "The pain. We catch up following of hope of the daily paper" of Nami speeched "of morrow the." 


	3. Understood the 3: The Inoperative of Sha...

The day of Mulan and to follow of Namire and Shang and Mushu they had been to the city and had bought a horse, a wine of the bottle, the measurer and to a candle. They would be used, for destroy a time for all the Shan Yu. They had been to the cemetery and had killed to the horse in the victim. "You consist of the front part, lessenings of Shan Yu and to come from the piece!" Shan Yu! They it has come and equally with wine bottle that it repaired and fixed Nami. Illuminated Mushu then in the candle and, the one that extends with the inoperative men calms. "went it now?" "the hope of me I indicated" Shang therefore. Then all went it to the house Mulan's eating soft and sour pig.  
  
END…? 


	4. Chapter the 4: The 9. Slowly

No.! It was not the end.!  
  
At once of finished mange at pigs its of to slumber., nevertheless its Shan Yu again., The characterized articles not of the flight again Shan Yu do ideas., at more to him of Burning one more time., For aliens incoming.! Its of fantasy to again of death now as zombies.! Shan Yu and its relative mrs. again outward march.! (Such that it do mrs. of.,)  
  
Namire of sense before rest "I want to relate as Mulan.!" and to Do., Mulan and Shang rose to report/ratio from Nami., "What never we do.?" Shang requested., "I think therefore I be.," speeched I. Eala! Of brown air at Mushu Shan Yu to disguise the mouth did kill.! Neverthless it shan't knowledge upon first the following morrow. "Mushu God is murdered Oh.!" "Waylaway.!" "Of the vendetta to snakes reenactment.!" "That is Good.!" There upon it weeps. 


End file.
